


Earthen Customs

by voidsygil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsygil/pseuds/voidsygil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Paladins decide to have a little fun, they end up teaching Allura and Coran about something from Earth called sleepovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthen Customs

“And when is this ritual conducted?”

“Usually during this thing called sleepovers where humans get together and stay up too late and eat all the junk food they can before passing out!” 

“I am not familiar with your customs but I am quite certain that is not how it is supposed to happen.” Allura said rather primly, hands clasped in front of her.

“Nah Hunk’s right on the money, though for the sake of time. We’ll just skip ahead to the fort making.” Lance yelled from under the blanket he was attempting to pin under a couch cushion. Keith stood there helping him with a look of murder in his eyes.

Coran was debating exactly how to build this monstrosity with Pidge while Shiro tried his damnedest to supervise and make sure Keith and Lance didn't injure themselves or the other. The team of six began actual construction by collecting all the blankets, sheets and pillows they could find; along with chairs, couches and other assorted furniture as their base. 

Lance had taken to shouting at everyone who was helping by correcting them, which meant either verbally and/or physically changing the design to fit his very specific design. 

Soon in the control room, there was a blanket fort with enough room to fit all seven people with Altean and Earthen treats to enjoy during the so-called cultural exchange. Which was just watching terrible movies and TV shows. But this would bring them closer as a team to face the forces of Galra with a better chance of victory.


End file.
